The Rising Of Many Things
by CookieMonster2244
Summary: Wally West and Verity Williams were cousins. One was a witch, the other a superhero. What happens when worlds collide? Follow the cousins through Verity's 6th year of Hogwarts. (Set in GOF for HP) (YJ is all 16 save for Dick)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading my story, The Rising of Many Things.  
This is a combination of Young Justice and Harry Potter, two of my favorite things!  
Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice about it.I've never done a crossover like this before, so don't expect perfection. ;)**

**Enjoy!  
Cookiemonster2244**

Wally West was sitting in his normal seat during his physics class. Since the subject came so easily to him, he used that class to think. In this case, he was thinking of the Young Justice team's latest assignment.

He never believed in magic until an incident with Dr. Fate and his human side partner Kent. Now, the redhead and his friends were heading off to a school in England full of magical kids and teens. The most important thought, his cousin was there.

For years, he had spent summers with his cousin, Verity Williams. She was his age now, 16, and he could still picture her since he last visited. They were both 13, Verity had unusual hair. It wasn't grey, but more like a silvery blue mixture.

He had never known she was a witch, and the hardest part of his team's mission was supposed to be acting like magic folk. He knew his cousin was smart, and could tell when he lied, so it set his nerves of edge.

He let his thoughts drift off some more as the teacher droned on...

* * *

Verity had just finished packing for school. She bounced at the thought of another year at Hogwarts, her sixth to be exact. She was excited to see her friends. Her father, the ex-militant, always pushed her to get more friends.

She only had four, really. There was two of her Hufflepuff housemates, Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbott, then two Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley. Verity was a quirky character. She was blunt about things, but always made sure her tone was nice. Most her housemates disregarded their supposed "unwavering loyalty" when it came to her, save for two.

Cedric always had been real friendly with her, since she had never fawned over him. He could be himself around her, and vice versa. They considered each other siblings, no romance, especially since Verity put it on herself to set Ced up with his crush, Cho Chang.

Hannah was two years under her, but the two were great friends. Hannah was a quiet, shy girl, who lacked friends as well. The two could relate about many things, and Hannah appreciated Verity's oddness.

Fred and George always attracted funny folk, so the girl fit right in with them. They would prank together a lot, and the twins called her the "only decent Hufflepuff".

Sighing as she closed her suitcase, the 16 year old rubbed the head of her cat. It was a Sphinx cat with grey colour, named Cilantro. She named it after her mother's favorite herb. Her mom had passed away a few years back.

Reminiscing on the past resulted in Verity's failure to hear her father calling. Angrily stomping into her room, he growled, "Verity Allege Williams, you are to listen when I am calling you!"

She snapped out of her trance and looked guiltily at her dad. "Sorry papa. I was just thinking."

"Well, quit your thinking and carry your bags downstairs. Those friends of yours will be here soon to go to that World Cup."

Being muggleborn meant having a misunderstanding family. Verity knew her dad loved her, but he was gruff, stubborn, and impatient. She snatched her luggage and headed down to the first floor living room.

"Papa, I...I'm sorry for being so...distant. I just keep thinking about..what the future holds...and with mom gone..." the girl trailed off, her father picking it up.

"Ver, you know I'm not mad. It's just as hard for me as it is for you. I know I don't understand your abilities, but I'm trying. Cyndy was better at it, but I'm still learning."

She gave a small smile, hugging her dad tightly. "I love you" she whispered. He murmured it back, and they broke apart as the fireplace glowed, Fred and George stepping out.

"Bye papa!" she said, grabbing her luggage in the fireplace, flooing to the Burrow.

* * *

Wally and Artemis were sitting on the couch in Mount Justice. He was eating, as usual, and she was working on new arrows. Megan and Connor were in the kitchen, and Dick and Kaldur just walked in with the details on the mission.

"Ok, so we have the plan." Dick started. "We disguise ourselves as students at Hogwarts."

Kaldur continued. "There has been threats of an infiltration in the school, having to do with Death Eaters."

As Superboy and Miss Martian walked into the conversation, Artemis asked, "But how does that concern us?"

Wally piped up. "The Death Eaters followed some guy called Voldemort. His goal was to rid the world of all people that are not pureblood, that includes non magical people like us."

Megan gave a look of confusion. "Pureblood?"

"It means both parents are magical, and that theirs were all magical, so on and so forth." Kaldur answered.

"The next type is half blood. It is either one pureblood parent and one halfblood or muggleborn parent, or one wizard and one muggle." Robin said.

"What is a muggle?" Connor questioned.

"Which brings us to our last part," Wally went on. "A muggle is a non magical folk. A muggleborn is a wizard who was born to two muggles."

"Muggleborns are considered dirty to the pure blood supremests." Artemis said.

"Ok, so what is our goal?" Connor asked.

"We have been asked to find the spy and report him or her. Since we are not regular students, they will confuse our snooping with being new." Dick said.

"Are we changing names?" Megan asked.

"No, Wally says that he knows a student, and it is better for us to be us. Anyways, they are in England, we live in America. It is unlikely that they have heard of us." he answered.

"Wally knows someone, eh?" Artemis commented, a sly grin working up her face.

KidFlash scoffed. "Just my cousin. She is 16. She'll even be in our supposed school year."

Dick threw an arm around his friend, smirking. "I, for one, am excited to meet her. Who knows, she might be hot."

Laughter echoed through the cave at Wally's facial expression.


	2. Chapter 2 - Traveling

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working a lot this summer.**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

Verity was woken up very early the next day, since she was to be accompanying the Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione was shaking her. "Wake up, Verity, Mrs. Weasley is calling us."

Verity sat up, rubbing her eyes, clumsily making her way to the bathroom. She changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank-top, and a sheer black shawl-top with skulls. She ran her fingers through her wavy silver-teal hair, making herself look decent.

She slipped on a pair of black fur-boots and slid her wand into the back of one of them. Blinking rapidly to wake herself up, she skipped down the stairs, putting on a happy mood.

She enjoyed mornings once she forced herself awake. She slid into the kitchen, meeting two very drowsy twins. "Good morning!" She chirped.

Fred sighed. "Ver...you have...mental probs...". His words slurred, as his head kept slipping to the side. George didn't look much better.

"I have enough sense to wake up before your mom comes in and yells at you tossers." She said, ruffling her hair.

They gave her blank looks, too tired to form facial expressions, but she knew what they were asking. "She is going to find out about you two, and then you'll be mad because you are tired and grumpy, like slogs."

George, in mid-yawn, asked. "Whats a slo-o-o-g" He tried to cover his mouth while yawning, but missed.

Verity rolled her eyes. "A slog is a mixture of a sloth and a dog. Seriously guys, its not that hard."

"Sorry Ver, not all of us want to experiment with animals." Fred said, head on the table.

"Yeah, we don't like being mad scientists." George followed suit.

She smirked. "Guys, I'm not mad, I'm happy. Get your facts straight!"

They moaned at her response. The 16 year old shrugged and grabbed a nearby apple, heading back upstairs as soon as she saw Mrs. Weasley enter the room.

Within a few minutes of apple-eating, she heard a, "What is in your pocket, George?", before a bunch of yelling commenced. Wincing, she opened the door to Ginny's room.

The redhead looked nervously at the stairs. "Do I even want to go down there?"

"If food is that important to you, run down, grab something, and run back up. Its the safest thing to do." Verity answered.

"Good idea." The 13 year old bounded down the steps quickly, as Hermione sighed.

"I need to help Mr. Weasley with his Muggle outfit." she said, walking after the third year.

Verity plopped onto the bed, waiting for the yelling to cease.

* * *

Wally sat in the Bioship as they flew to England. It seemed like his nerves built up more and more as they got closer. He hated lying, but especially to his family. He was also nervous that she would find out. _'Oh gosh, I'm gonna blow this. Verity will know I'm faking...' _he told himself.

Megan had morphed to her human form, and Dick was without his shades. Kaldur hid his gills, and all of them had to lose their weapons.

Connor spoke up. "How are we going to explain this to Wally's cousin?"

Dick answered, but everyone could hear a hint of doubt in his voice. "Well,... he'll just say that he was a wizard, but wasn't allowed to tell anyone, so he couldn't tell her. He'll have to go on about how relieved he is that she is magical too. Try to make it convincing."

"I don't know. She is really perceptive." Wally said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "We all are, Wally, and we can't always tell when you are lying. You'll be fine."

"What's she like?" Megan asked.

"She's...ok, I'm going to give you all a warning. She is a bit...odd. She comes across as a little..off, but she's really great once you get to know her."

Dick cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's...quirky. Yeah, that's the word!" he explained.

"What does she look like?" Kaldur asked.

"You'll see when we meet her. She probably changed since I've last seen her." Wally told them. It sparked thoughts in his head. _'How much has she changed?'_

* * *

The walk to the World Cup was long. Verity panted as she trekked up the hillside. Mr. Weasley was looking for the PortKey, when a man yelled, "Over here, Arthur!"

Verity's face lit up as she saw her fellow Hufflepuff, Cedric, jump down from a tree. "Ced!" She yelled, running up to him, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, grinning. "Hey Truth! Long time no see! I missed you!"

The girl ignored the half-glares that Fred and George sent Cedric. Amos started talking to Mr. Weasley, while the two Hufflepuffs caught up.

"So, I see you are the Weasley's +1?" he asked.

"Well, more like +3. Harry and Hermione are here as well."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Mr. Diggory asked. Cedric groaned as his dad started to boast about Ced's quidditch playing.

"Dad, it isn't Harry's fault! I told you it wasn't fair! He fell off his broom!"

"But you didn't fall off! Honestly, it's clear who the better Quidditch player is here!"

Fred and George fumed at this, but Verity stepped on their toes. "Not now, boys, Mr. Diggory has always been a prick."

They smirked at that. Verity spoke up, interrupting the conversation. "Mr. Diggory, have we found the portkey yet?"

He looked at her, smiling. "Ah, hello Verity. Why yes, this boot right here. Everyone lay a finger on!"

They did as they were told, and Verity felt a pulling at her navel. With a pop, they were flying toward their destination at superspeed. She ended up nearly falling, but Cedric caught her arm, as they descended.

She saw all the Weasley children, as well as Harry and Hermione, on the ground, having fallen off. Verity turned to Cedric, smiling. "Thanks player!"

He groaned. She messed with him about being attractive. He seemed to attract all the girls, and she was the only one who didn't care, though she teased him for it. "Shut up, Truth."

She grinned at his nickname for her. Despite his fancy-boy appearance, he was quite studious, and had a wide vocabulary. Her name was a synonym for Truth, and he explained that it was perfectly fitting, since she seemed to speak the truth, no matter how harsh it may sound.

"Cedric, don't say things you don't mean, especially while using my name." she said, giving him another hug. "I'll catch up with you later, we gotta find our tent."

"Ok, see you around!" He gave a wave, and walked off with his father.

George sighed. "Glad he's gone."

Verity glared at him. "George, Ced is fine! It's Mr. Diggory that is the pain. What are you, jealous?"

She turned before she could see the blush that crept onto the teens face. Turning to Ginny, she asked, "I saw that dress robes were on the supply list, do you know what it is for?"

"No," the redhead answered. "But I already bought some. You?"

"Not yet, I want to know the reason first. I can always go to Hogsmeade."

"I can go to Hogsmeade this year! Butterbeer is incredible I've been told." the third year grinned.

"It is, just don't drink to much. Despite the lack of alcohol, there can be a hangover."

"Fine..fine..." Ginny wandered around, catching up to Hermione. Verity felt the twins place their arms around her.

"Our little Ver,..." George started.

"Wearing a dress?" Fred continued.

"We can't wait to see it!" they said together.

She laughed at their antics as the excitement for the World Cup grew.


	3. Chapter 3 - Face to Face

**Thanks to Ilovepenguins24! I'm glad you like it!**

**Here is the next chapter folks! And, in regards to a writing schedule - my week load keeps changing, so I can't really make promises about that, sorry! I try to update ASAP, but that could be longer than you think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Young Justice team sat in an office with an elderly man. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and had a jolly look to them. He spoke up, "I assume you all have been notified of the situation?"

Robin answered first. "All we know is that there was a leak of knowledge that someone would try to infiltrate Hogwarts."

"Ah," the man replied. "Well, I must inform you that this year we are hosting a tournament, which may make your jobs a lot harder. Two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, are visiting to participate in it."

"Isn't Durmstrang a big supporter of the Dark Arts?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, many of their courses focus on that. Karkaroff, their headmaster, was a former Death Eater, but he is too obvious to be an alleged spy. Durmstrang may be the source of our culprit, but there are no definites."

"Of course, sir. Also, we are to be added into the school as American transfers?" Kaldur mentioned.

"Why, yes. If it is alright with you, we will have you sorted at the beginning feast. Do you all know your wizarding basics?" the man asked.

"Yes sir. We spent all week studying about it." Megan answered.

The man's smiled at that. "Good. Very good. Your wands that you have received can do magic, mind you. Please be careful. Also, only a few teachers know about who you really are, there are some that do not. Do not blow your cover. Anyone could be a Death Eater."

"What teachers do know?" Connor questioned.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick. Myself as well."

"I am sorry sir, we did not catch your name." Kaldur said.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Now that we have finished introductions, please follow me, and I can give you the gist of the school."

* * *

Verity walked into the Weasley's house after the World Cup. She still felt shivers down her spine at the events that transpired. While Mrs. Weasley hugged the twins, much to their embarrassment, the girl had run up their stairs, hiding in Ginny's room.

She sat on her bed and tried to stop her hands from shaking. _'Snap out of it, Verity. It's done, you're safe...'_

She always had a fear that her blood status would harm her or her family, and the nights events didn't calm that fear at all. Hermione entered the room, looking pale as well. The fourth year sat beside Verity. "Did it scare you, too?"

All she could do was nod. Finding her voice, the 16 year old said, "I looked at the muggles and I kept seeing my dad up there. What if... he would be..." she drifted off, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I know. It's okay. Our parents are fine." It seemed like the brown haired witch was talking to herself more than Verity.

The two found comfort in talking to each other, since they were both muggleborn. Ginny burst into the room, panting. Looking up at the same time, Hermione and Verity both asked, "Are you ok?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, the real question is, are _you_?"

Verity spoke first. "I am now. It was just...those things haven't happened in years, and I guess I had almost forgot about the whole blood status issue. Seeing those muggles tonight just made it real again."

Hermione nodded and said, "It's just hard to try and refrain from worrying, but at the same time, be cautious."

Ginny sighed. "Well, I'm only one step up from you all. Blood traitors aren't very likeable either." With that, she gave them a wink, making them all break out into giggles.

"Well, once I make a Dogan, I'll make it guard my house and I won't have to worry." Verity didn't notice the eyerolls that Hermione and Ginny gave. "I'm not explaining it because I know you both know what it is."

"Ver, I don't think that an animal combinist is the smartest job." Hermione said.

The silver haired girl scoffed. "It is a fine job, Hermione. At least I'm not trying to free House Elves from something they like." Hermione almost argued back, but then she saw the playful smile on the girls face, and knew that she was just pulling her leg.

"What would you even do with your combinations?" Ginny asked.

Verity groaned and laid down. "Use them for whatever they are needed for. Say you live in an area that is infested with Hydra's. You need protection from fire, as well as protection that doesn't hurt YOU as well. Water puts out fire, so you would need part Grindylow, then you need something with a protective attitude. One you choose a combination, you then train it!"

"But what would the demand be?" Hermione questioned again.

"Mione, if you read the deep sections of the papers, you would find places that need it."

The fourth year opened her mouth to ask something else, but Ginny shook her head, mentally saying, '_Don't bother'._

As Verity opened her Transfigurations notebook, the two other girls started talking about school.

* * *

Wally and Dick were Apparated to Platform 9 3/4. As the rest of the team was brought in, Wally looked around anxiously. He spotted the silver hair he was dreading, and the team seemed to pick up on it.

"That's her?" Artemis asked, in disbelief.

"Yep..sure is." Wally deadpanned. He watched her lug her trunk until a pair of red-headed twin boys picked it up for her. She grinned and followed the two.

"Well, are you gonna talk to her?" Robin asked.

"Not yet!" he answered. Still watching, he saw as a tall, good-looking boy ran up to her, giving her a hug. Wally noticed how happy she looked, and smiled at the sight.

"Let's get on the train." Kaldur said. The speedster followed, trying not to make eye contact with the girl. They dragged their trunks onto the train, plopping down into a compartment.

"I'm going to find the bathroom." Wally said.

"Seriously? I thought you went before we left?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry, _mom_. My fast abilities also apply to body cycles you know!" Leaving the compartment, he walked down the corridor, passing some students. He turned around, while still walking, to see two kids doing magic. Not looking where he was going, he walked right into someone, causing both persons to fall over.

He looked up and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Wally?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Introductions

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**Sorry for the slooooow update, family in town. xP**

**Here you go! :)**

* * *

Verity stared into the green eyes of her cousin. Her mind was whirling. _'What is he doing here? Why is he on Hogwarts Express? Is he a wizard?'_

"Uh, I can...explain?" he said. "Um, I mean, Ver! What are you,... doing here?"

She blinked. He was nervous. "Wally, since when were you a wizard?"

"Since when were you a witch?" he countered.

"I was born this way."

"Uh,.. same."

They had a moment of awkward silence before Verity asked, "Why didn't you tell me? And where have you been going to school?"

"Uh, I never knew you were a witch, so... I couldn't tell a..muggle.. about it...ya know? And, an, um, American school..."

"Hmm...sounds true..."

"Thats because..it is..."

Another awkward silence. Verity gave her cousin a long glance, then squeezed him into a hug. "It has been forever!"

"Yeah,... too long. So, you got a lot of friends here?" He knew he asked the wrong question when she lowered her eyes.

"I have a few." she said.

"Uh, can I meet them?" He internally fist bumped at her look of joy.

"Sure!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the corridor. The boy kept hearing rude comments as she passed. He would wince at each snarky remark, but she seemed to push them off._  
_

Stopping at a door, she paused, winking at Wally. "Play along." She said. She slid the door open. "Fred, George, this is my boyfriend, Wally."

The twins eyes widened comically. "BOYFRIEND!?" They yelled simultaneously.

Wally fought back laughter as she went on. "I didnt want to tell you yet, I was unsure of your reactions, but he transferred to Hogwarts." On cue, the poser put his arm around her shoulder.

Fred looked downright shocked, while George varied from surprise to anger. "When,..who,..what,?" George spluttered.

Verity couldn't tale it anymore. She burst out laughing. "That worked..so well. Guys, this is my cousin, Wally West."

The boys, mainly George, breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey there, mate. Gave us a scare there." Fred grinned, shaking the boys hand. "Though, Ver, a redhead, not bad."

Verity stuck her tongue out. "I like people with souls, excuse me." She widened her eyes as she realized there were 3 redheads in front of her. "Oh..look at the time.." She ran out of the room, laughing as the twins ran after her.

"You want to see soulless?" George yelled, running after her. Wally just looked confused and ran after the three.

* * *

Artemis was sitting outside their compartment, the rest of the team in it. She had the door open so she could keep track of the conversation. She was also keeping an eye out for Wally. Knowing him, he was getting into trouble.

She didn't expect his cousin to barrel into her. The team jumped up as the two fell over. "Woah, Art, you ok?" Robin asked.

The team all silently gasped as they identified the stranger. "Sorry!" The silver haired girl apologized. "I'm being hunted down." She helped Artemis up. "Mind if I duck into your compartment for a sec?"

"We don't mind." Megan offered, as the girl scrambled in with the archer. shutting the door. Verity sat on the floor so that she couldn't be seen from the outside. "You all sound American. Tell me I'm right."

Kaldur nodded. "We are. How did you know?"

"Accents." Was her simple explanation. "You all know my cousin, Wally, I'm assuming?"

The team nodded slowly, all unsure of the speedsters plan of telling her. "Ah, yes, he ran into me a moment ago. I made the mistake of insulting him and two other redheads." She glanced oddly at Megan. "No offense, it was a joke."

Megan looked confused but nodded. "None taken?" The team watched as the twins they saw her with earlier ran by. Wally was behind them, but walking, looked bewildered. "What did you even say?"

Verity shrugged. "You know, the whole myth about redheads being soulless. Fred and George hate it when I joke about that." She grinned, peeking out the door to realize that they were gone.

"So, you're a Hufflepuff?" Connor asked, not sounding impressed. The team had done their research beforehand, and knew about the stereotypes and prejudice. Superboy realized his mistake as she glared at him.

"Yes. Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Her tone became a bit more frosty, and she huffed. She had seen enough judgement and by now was annoyed.

The strong boy's eyes widened. "I..I didn't mean it like that!"

Verity rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "Sure, sure. What's next, going to make fun of my hair color?"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow. "People make fun of your hair color?"

The other girl nodded. "Alas, I seem to have trouble in the friend department. I think I have...four?" She laughed a little bit at that statement. "I was supposed to meet Hannah, but she's probably with Susan."

The rest of the team all looked at one another in confusion and unease. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with you." Robin said, shrugging.

Verity smiled at him. "Thanks, but that's only because you don't know me. I'm practically a train wreck, but oh well. What can you do about it? Very few people truly appreciate my oddness." She ran a hand through her hair, laughing some more.

Megan smiled at her. "I like you! You seem really optimistic!"

Verity grinned up at the girl. "Why thank you, now, I should probably be polite. I'm Verity. And you?"

"I'm Megan, this is Connor, Kaldur, Artemis, and Dick." The red head introduced. "You already know Wally, since you're cousins and all."

Verity nodded, but suddenly falling back as the door slid open. She saw Wally, who looked confused. "Uh, hi again?"

She stood up, leaning her head out the doorway. "Hi, yes, hello. I..uh,...have to run now I think." She said, as she saw the twins further down the corridor.

She waved to the group. "Nice meeting you!" She told them, before turning to run the opposite direction of her comrades.


End file.
